


夺舍（2）重逢和别离

by uchiha_clan



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 22:16:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19260223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uchiha_clan/pseuds/uchiha_clan





	夺舍（2）重逢和别离

“其实，我觉得这种Alcantara座椅最大的优点是不会像真皮座椅般发热发烫又耐用性高，缺点却是非常不容易打理，就像上一次，我一个不小心把座椅弄脏了，足足被弟弟碎碎念了一个星期呢，说我一点也不体谅别人的辛劳云云。”夜深人静，当那辆鲜艳夺目的红色轿车从停车场缓缓驶出医院范围，坐在驾驶座的千手柱间突然透过车内倒后镜，对着空无一人的后座车厢，自问自答起来。“可是我早跟他说过，车子不过是代步工具而不是目的地，真的要选的话，还是织物座椅吧，一来易打理；二来舒适性良好；三来，不容易损坏耐用性是百分之百，透气性更是好得没话说，真想让你也感受一下那种滋味啊。”接着，话锋一转。“对了！差点忘了问，你要去那里？”  
话音刚落，佐助那颗留着小辫子的刺猬头，像个渐渐放大的小黑点般，慢慢出现在车内倒后镜上，既然对方已经发现了他，也只好乖乖从藏身地爬起来，然后顺势坐在驾驶座的斜对面，反正他刚才为了逃出来找哥哥，连平时最讨厌“爬窗钻座椅底”这种偷鸡摸狗的事都干过了，还有什么好羞耻的，更重要的是，他可不想成为有记录以来第一个“被口水淹死”的宇智波之耻啊，他理直气壮道。“你什么时候发现我的？”  
不知是柱间做人太厚道，还是顾忌着对方感受和病情，故意避重就轻地撒了个谎。“呵呵，难道你没听过吗？双鱼座的直觉一向很灵。”  
“我不知道。”话虽如此，但是直觉告诉佐助，眼前这个看起来异常的亲切和善，如同白痴吊车尾般唠叨不休又自来熟的黑长直男人，或许比一看就知是危险人物的斑，更加危险也说不定，因此他把原先计划稍微改动了一下，以近乎命令的口吻说着。“还有，我要下车。”  
“抱歉，我办不到。”想当然尔，像这种任性的要求柱间绝不可能答应，先别提，柱间比任何人都重视他和斑两人之间那条岌岌可危的友谊小船（要是让斑知道柱间把斑宝贝得不能再宝贝的病号弟弟弄丢了，早就单方面跟柱间割席绝交的斑不杀了他才怪吧？），就是拥有执业医师资格兼被妹妹（堂妹）小纲手邀来讨论斑弟弟病情这件事上，柱间有责任把企图从医院出走的对方或绑了或劝回医院。  
但正如扉间老挂在嘴边规劝他这个天真兄长的那番话，少看漂亮的宇智波（划掉）和宇智波的弟控不好惹（那些年，柱间敢在荒郊野外搭讪初次见面心情极度欠佳，并扬言要将他当成打水漂的石头般，噗通噗通扔到河里的斑；柱间敢跟当时连姓氏也不知道的斑三不五时用身体坦诚相待；柱间敢趁高敏感的斑尿尿时站在背后恶作剧；柱间敢三番两次装沮丧消沉去欺骗嘲笑斑，却偏偏不敢像平时开扉间或斑玩笑般开泉奈半句玩笑，即便泉奈总是防贼一样的防着他，也被迫奉行着“打不还手骂不还口”这不二法则，加之，宇智波兄弟控的犟脾气永远只有他们“双方”能劝得动，柱间决定用最擅长的方法去对付，哦不，是忽悠对方，就像过去无数次忽悠斑那样，一脸诚恳的继续说着。“除非你让我送你一程吧。”  
“为什么？”  
“虽说我不知道你要去哪里？见谁？但我相信那个人在你心中一定是个非常重要的人，不是吗？”  
“我要见谁，关你什么事！”  
“你明明有那么多选择，偏偏就选中我的车子，难道这不是上天的启示？”  
“车门没锁。”  
“所以说，这就是最好的证明了。”  
“哼，照你这种说法，要是今天来的不是乘顺风车的我，而是一个夺命杀手，你也会束手待毙？”  
“这样说也没错...可惜事实没有如果。”  
“喂，别把我当你弟弟，我也不需要（除了哥哥外）别人照顾。”  
“哈哈哈哈，我（兄长气场）都表现得这么明显吗？”  
“哼。”  
“对不起，或许在你看来我是在施恩于你，但其实刚好相反，是你帮了我一个大忙才对。”  
“什么意思？”  
“我的弟弟，也就是我刚才说过的扉间，现在大概一边处理着（我）办公桌上堆积如山的文件，一边加派手下四处堵截像个橡皮图章般，每天最主要的工作就是在“弟弟早就处理好”文件上打个印，做做样子出席一下“像走流程般”各式各样会议的笨蛋大哥吧？”  
不得不说，相较于斑的毒舌柱间损起自己来更是毫不留情。“仅仅因为我是长子，一出生就注定拥有一切，甚至因此掩盖着身边人的光芒，这样公平吗？”  
说到这里，柱间重重的叹了一口气。“你知道吗？不管是弟弟成了哥哥影子，还是弟弟活成了哥哥影子，都是身为兄长者最不希望看到的事，哪怕我弟弟在许多人眼中，就像现实版的奥贝斯坦般冷酷的谋略家（政治家），呵呵。”  
见对方面无表情，一副兴趣缺缺的样子，原本兴致勃勃地想要和他分享小时候最爱动画的柱间，不敢置信道。“天啊，难道你从未听过《银河英雄传说》这本被誉为政治学的小学教材，曾改编动画、漫画、广播剧、电玩等科幻小说？”  
不知道谁说过这样的一句话“三年一个代沟”，以至于，真实年龄相差六七载的两人完全不在一个频道，但这不是重点，重点是柱间一时激动竟然误踩剎车，害得没有绑上安全带的佐助整个人（连那只受伤的惯用手）硬生生撞上副驾驶座椅背，痛得他龇牙咧嘴，忍不住“啊”了一声。  
“你还好吗？...。”柱间自知闯祸，立刻转过头，但话还没说完，就被无情的打断了。“hya shi nn su 公寓...。”为了早些见到心心念念的鼬也好，为了这具再也经不起任何摧残暫借的身体也好，为了尽快摆脱对面既霸道又热心的男人也好，佐助终于松口吐出了此行的目的地，同时也是他和鼬兄弟俩成为孤儿后一直居住至今的家。  
“hya shi nn su 公寓...！”终于到了下车的地点，佐助率先打开车门跳下车，紧随其后的柱间却喊住了他。“等一下。”柱间边说，边把大衣脱下披到他那具包裹在病人服里赢弱的躯体。“这样穿会少很多麻烦，而且...。”  
“你可以趁机向你家的财务大臣弟弟，申请拨款多买几件早已相中的衣服，没有谁欠谁，大家彼此帮忙而已。”被套路了大半天的佐助，挑了挑眉，没好气地替柱间说下去。  
“哈哈，没错，我会在这里逗留十五分钟，如果有什么事需要我（帮忙）的话，就下来找我好了。”哪怕对方说话做事不会转弯，柱间一点也没感到被冒犯，反而克尽职守地担负起别人弟弟安全责任，毕竟对柱间而言，别人的兄弟是自己兄弟，别人的姐妹是自己姐妹，别人的父母是自己父母，别人的儿女是自己儿女，别人的妻子（丈夫）...咳咳...依然是别人的妻子（丈夫）啦。“自己小心点，再见。”  
佐助“嗯”了一声，迳自转身离开，走了几步后又停下来，转头看向柱间，低声说了一句“谢谢”，然后匆匆奔上楼去，却不料，在门外的走廊与一个陌生又熟悉身影撞在了一起，屁股重重的落在地上，跟地板来了个亲密接触，心中暗自诽谤着。“混蛋，你走路不长眼睛啊？从小到大，我宇智波佐助的屁股只有宇智波鼬能碰，能揉，能打！你赔我的屁股！”  
“（说不出来）？！”然而，当他抬起头的那一刻，整个人都愣住了，就像被下了定身咒般，身影的主人也就是鼬露出一贯的优雅笑容，一边伸出手欲将他扶起，一边用熟悉得要命的温柔嗓音问着，但唯独缺了那个独一无二的亲密称呼。“你没事吧？能站起来吗？”  
果然，你不认得我了，哥哥，我是你口中的愚蠢弟弟啊，于是他实话实说。“嗯，我没事，只是有点头晕而已。”奇怪地，在佐助逐渐模糊的视线里，感觉那张朝思暮想的脸庞好像越来越靠近，然后？然后就没有然后了，因为已经一天一夜没有进食的他很不争气的饿晕在鼬那让人无比安心的怀抱。  
“咦？”不知过了多久，等佐助再次睁开眼睛，发现自己居然躺在那张久违的残留着熟悉气息的床上，一时分不清这是梦境或是现实。  
“太好了，你终于醒了，你刚才突然倒下来，把我吓坏了。”旁边的鼬见他醒来，微笑着从椅子上站起来，道。“来，先吃点东西垫垫肚子。”说着，在不碰到佐助那只受伤的手的前提下，鼬先尽量温柔地扶他坐起来，细心地在背后垫着一个枕头，然后搬来一张小小的食桌放置在床上，再把一碗太阳番茄拉面和一杯番茄汁摆在饥肠辘辘的他面前。“不知道合不合你的口味？”  
“我开动啦。”此情此景，像极了佐助闹别扭时鼬每每拿他最喜欢的食物吸引其注意力，之后再戳额头哄着他令他消气般，特别是那少见的番茄汤头不知花费了鼬多少心思和时间（过来人的卡卡西曾经告诉过他，只有真正爱你的人才会为你花钱、花心思、花时间），泪水在眼眶里打转，他咬紧牙关，强忍着不让它们掉下来，大口大口吃着，一副饿鬼投胎的样子，心中想的却是，哥哥，如果你不认得我的话，求你别再对我好，别关心我，别对我笑，我会误会，真的...。“好吃！好吃！”  
在佐助看不到的角度，坐回椅子上的鼬神色复杂的看着他，不知何解，眼前这个酷似弟弟的大男孩，给鼬一种奇妙的感觉，彷彿他一举一动都能轻易的牵动着鼬的情绪，而且对人一点防备心都没有（难道没有人教过他不要吃陌生人的东西吗？），有如那个在鼬心中永远长不大的黑发孩子，不不不，没有人可以取代愚蠢弟弟位置，这是为了磨练（自己的）演技罢了，鼬那回荡在心中的声音如是说，但微微上扬的嘴角出卖了他此刻的心情。“慢点吃，没人跟你抢啊。”  
“我吃饱了。”快乐的时光总是那么的短暂，不消一刻碗已见底了，在此之前，总是一厢情愿地认为无所不能的哥哥一定会明白、理解、相信自己的佐助，抿了抿嘴欲言又止，似乎正在努力组织自己的语言。“那个，我可以问你一个问题吗？”  
猶如满足死刑犯的最后一个愿望般，鼬一副知无不言言无不尽的样子，回道。“当然可以。”  
像是下定什么决心似地，佐助看着鼬漂亮的狭长黑眸，用最认真的神情如此提问着。“如果一个人变得不像（本来的）自己，他...。”  
“砰砰砰砰砰！”就在这时，一阵急促的敲门声打断了两人谈话，鼬再次从位子上站起来，意味深长地看了佐助一眼，便前去应门，谁不知，那只修长的手却紧紧的被另一只手抓住了，只见，嘴角还沾着汤汁的小花脸猫，用恳求的口吻阻止鼬离开。“...求求你，不要走。”虽然不知道门外的是谁，但佐助隐隐有种不祥的预感，一旦放开手，鼬就会永远的消失不见。  
“没事的。”或许是注意到他的惶惶不安与内心挣扎，鼬下意识地戳一下佐助额头，安抚着他。“等你喝完那杯番茄汁之后，我就会回来陪你...别怪我，是你自己送上门来的，宇智波泉奈。”说到最后，声音已经小如蚊子嗡嗡叫。  
“...我知道你在里面，快给我开门！”“砰！”当鼬来到大门口，门已经不见了，外面挤满了黑压压的人群，他们无一不是穿着整齐的黑西装，上面还绣着清晰而刺眼的团扇家徽，一双美眸抑着极盛的怒气，对着曾有一面之缘的黑长炸男人，带着几分心知肚明的笑意，揶揄道。“斑先生，不知您今日带着这么多人来此，有何贵干？”  
“小子，原来是你。”说罢，一直想不通失忆的弟弟为何不惜逃出医院，也要急急趕来这种鬼地方的斑，绝顶聪明的大脑快速搜索着眼前人的一切资讯：一宗车祸...五个死伤者...两间急诊室...两个弟弟...一生一死...绝望得近乎疯狂却又冷静得近乎无情的宇智波...维护弟弟名声...交给火核处理...一千万円慰问金...自己陪弟弟...陪弟弟...陪弟弟...。“啧，我还以为是谁那么大胆，敢打泉奈的主意，宇智波鼬，我警告你，如果你不想现在下去陪“短命种”弟弟的话，就给我把泉奈毫发无伤的还回来。”  
只要牵涉到泉奈，同样身为兄长的斑，不仅没有同理心，还毫不留情的戳着鼬痛处，可这也不能怪斑，谁会在乎一个犹如计时炸弹般，不知什么时候会伤害弟弟的陌生族人（诱拐犯）感受？“滚开，像你这种连弟弟也保护不了的废物，没资格挡我宇智波斑的路。”斑嗤笑出声，反客为主的将鼬猛地推开，然后一边进屋找寻着弟弟身影，一边喊着。“泉奈、泉奈，你在哪里？不用怕，哥哥来接你回家了。”  
正好此时，一声像是玻璃碎裂的裂响传出起居室，斑赶紧跑过去一看，有些不知所措的弟弟弯下身去，正欲（单手）收拾洒满一地的玻璃碎片和番茄汁。“泉奈，不要动！”“别碰！”两把声音同时自门口传来，佐助当场愣了一下，灵巧的纤长手指反而不小心被割破出血，常言道，十指痛归心，他皱了皱眉，暗骂自己粗心。  
“幸好伤口不深...。”最先反应过来的鼬挑衅般越过人家的正牌哥哥，走上前仔细一看，将那只受伤的手指含在嘴巴吸吮着，动作熟练就像例行公事一样，惹得佐助禁不住面红耳赤，即使他知道这只是哥哥给弟弟的伤口消毒止血而已。“你...我...小心后面。”  
不过，被硬塞了一口狗粮的斑可不这样想啦。“小崽子，你竟敢...竟敢...。”当着我宇智波斑的面猥亵我弟弟，猥亵我弟弟，我弟弟...，说实在的，纵使斑平日嚣张得敢日天日地日空气的地步，还是无法把这么下流的字眼跟宝贝弟弟扯上丝毫关系，毕竟哥哥舔舐弟弟伤口止血消毒是再正常不过的事，也是只属于哥哥一个人神圣不可侵犯的特权。“看来你已完全作好受死的准备了。”  
话是对着鼬说的，眼睛却一刻也没离开过像是完全变了个人般，在哥哥面前凶悍如猛兽，在外人面前温驯如绵羊的弟弟，斑那张俊美绝伦的面容越发狰狞扭曲，顿时，像抓奸的大婆般疯狂攻击小三，哦不，应该是像只“老婆”被骚扰的雄狮子般，发了疯似得冲了上去，同时亦不忘给其最忠诚的心腹手下，吩咐一句。“火核，泉奈交给你了。”  
“斑大人，请放心吧。”火核应了一声，随即把似乎很想掺一脚的佐助迅速拉到一边去看戏，还自作聪明的安慰着他。“泉奈大人，不用担心，斑大人很强的，一定会赢。”  
佐助聞言狠狠瞪了火核一眼，没有想要说话的打算，高手过招，胜负只在毫厘之间，视线再次落在旁边的一场激烈战斗——刚开始，就像时代剧里的武士进行决斗般，两人不是一方攻击一方闪避，就是一方闪避一方攻击，再不就是一方一边攻击一边闪避，一方一边闪避一边攻击，谁也讨不了什么便宜。佐助本以为一时半刻绝无可能分出胜负，说时迟，那时快，身手实力一点也不输斑的鼬竟以最不可能避开的刁钻角度，一拳击向活脱脱就是个嫉妒白雪公主美貌的超自恋皇后般，总是朝着哥哥完美脸庞打过去的斑，谁知道，斑那個、那個超級大混蛋轻轻松松便化解了鼬這致命一击，就像《The Matrix》里的主角Neo躲避子弹的经典画面般，那具比起瘦削的鼬更显肥胖的身体展现出不可思议的弯曲弧度和柔软度。  
接着，斑用强而有力的手臂不断的攻击着另一双修长而没有赘肉的手臂，而渐渐落于下风的鼬则不断的用速度闪避着，看得佐助心里又急又心疼又百思不解，本想上前援手却又怕成了对方负累，随后斑一个左勾拳击中优美而极度脆弱的下巴（果然，男人嫉妒起来比女人还可怕啊），砰的一声，佐助心目中永远不会倒下的“巨人”哥哥第一次倒下去，虽然几乎在瞬间又重新站起来，但还是抵挡不住乘人之危没有体育精神的斑一阵猛攻，脸部连吃了好几拳（哼，就算哥哥不小心毁容了，也比斑强上百倍，呸呸呸，哥哥才不会毁容啊），整个身子宛若风中残烛般的摇摇欲坠。“鼬，你该退场了。”说着，斑不知从那里变出一支装上消音器的手枪，顶着鼬的脑袋，带着一副趾高气扬的胜利者姿态。“下到黄泉，再好好补偿你弟弟，不用感谢我。”  
“斑哥哥！”眼看鼬的脑袋要被轰得稀巴烂，佐助也顾不得吐糟斑“从头到尾，除了耍帅，还是耍帅”，抢在纤长手指按下板机前一刻，从后飞扑上去紧紧的抱着斑不放，就像过去热烈地欢迎哥哥回家般，唯一不同的是，这个家已经再没有他的位置，心中暗自感叹了一句，难怪哥哥总是把他当作小孩子看待，总是把他当成应保护的对象，总是开口闭口喊着“我愚蠢的弟弟啊”，要是换作鼬是他，即使如何思念弟弟也会先分析、评估和判断好当前形势（才不会像他般做事冲动不顾后果，前一刻刚从电视的新闻报道得知“自己”死讯，后一刻就急着往家里赶只想早一步见到哥哥，美其名曰“安慰”，实际上渴望“被安慰”，天知道，一下子失去了跟鼬难以割舍的血缘亲情羁绊，那种感觉几乎要令佐助窒息），永远不会把麻烦带回家给弟弟，并且一边隐忍着，一边虚与委蛇，一边留着后手除掉对弟弟有生命威胁的所有人，甚至不惜牺牲一生只有一次的宝贵性命吧？  
不得不承认，当年父亲说得不错，他果然不如鼬，但父亲亦说错了，即使是弱者也可以获得属于自己的成功——既然为了保护他这不成器弟弟鼬已经牺牲了那么多，现在应该轮到他了，反正世上早已没了宇智波佐助这个人，何必再让哥哥为此伤心难过一次，这么想着，他突然猛烈地咳嗽了起来。“咳咳...你不是说要带...咳咳咳...泉...泉奈...咳咳...回...家...吗？”接着，佐助喉头一甜，吐出一大口鲜血，就像武侠小说里的中毒情节那样，伴随着一阵剧烈的疼痛，浑身无力地瘫软下来。“泉奈！泉奈！你怎么了？”斑连忙转身接住弟弟那失而复得的50多kg重量，一边简单查看他有没有明显外伤，一边松开了紧握着手枪的手，将它抛给了接连失职的火核，一边用眼角的余光瞥了鼬一眼，像是突然间明白了什么，勃然大怒道。“宇智波鼬，你竟然给他下毒...！”  
即使如今斑不再无条件相信柱间这个人，但依旧无条件相信其身為（前）医师的能力，要是泉奈的问题出在来这里之前，柱间怎么可能看不出来？所以唯一的解释就是鼬为了跟他对等的对话而把泉奈当成复仇的牺牲品...，真可笑！有本事就冲着他宇智波斑来啊，车子是他卖的；车子名字是他本人；负责保养维护确保车子行驶安全却察觉不到车子被动手脚刹车坏了的驾驶者和保标是他手下；唯一的乘客临时由他变成了弟弟和保标；无疑，那个叫佐助什么的小弟弟很可怜也很无辜，但还是那句话“真正该对那孩子的不幸负责的人，不是包括斑在内的相关人士而是哥哥失格的家属鼬吧”），此时此刻，斑不知自己该恨柱间把弟弟送羊入虎口，还是该感谢柱间及时通知他来救人呢？  
“可惜了...那杯...新鲜...番茄汁...我...还想...再...喝一口...呢...。”但让人意想不到的是，听到斑这样说佐助脸上并没有丝毫厌恶、憎恨、愤怒、不甘心等的表情，有的只是一个最干净纯粹的笑容，一如鼬记忆中婴儿期弟弟般的天真无邪纯真笑容，说多美就有多美，如果忽略了它嘴角还挂着血丝的话。“ 对不起...还有...谢谢你...斑... 哥哥... 。”哥哥，原谅我只能用这种方式去喊你，虽然不明白鼬为什么要杀自己，但佐助一点也不恨他，毕竟在宇智波兄控心中的完美哥哥永远是对的，错的永远是其他人（包括自己这愚蠢的弟弟在内）甚至是这个世界。  
“泉奈，振作点，哥哥一定会救你...然后，我们一起回家吧。”俗话说，君子报仇，十年不晚，更何况，世上没有东西比弟弟安危更重要，斑随即打横抱起已然神智不清的佐助，急急往门外走去，众手下自动自觉让出一条路，让两人可以毫无阻碍地走到楼下去，嘴里还不忘大声喊道。“千手柱间！你现在立刻马上给我滚过来。”在泉奈最需要自己时，永远来迟一步的斑不想再继续浪费一分一秒，一来这里跟木叶医院有段距离，二来有个医生陪着送院始终不是坏事，三来，斑不放心把宝贝弟弟交给像纲手般的庸医。“斑，冷静点， 泉奈不会有事的...。”看着几近失控边缘的斑，柱间愈发稳重冷静，一边拍拍对方肩膀安慰着，一边越俎代庖吩咐匆匆赶过来的火核。“你负责开车...。”  
“宇智波泉奈，你究竟是个怎么样的人？”当房间里只剩下鼬一个人的时候，早已筋疲力尽的他一下子倒在了床上，上面彷彿仍残留着“佐助”气息和温度，闭上眼深吸了一口气，脑海里浮现出那张跟愚蠢弟弟相似又相异的脸孔和彷彿蕴藏着深不见底的感情的黑眸，鼬不明白，也不想明白，但聪明如鼬，却在那瞬间体认到原来自己做了错误的决定，竟然忘记了下面这句重中之重的話“弟弟的个错是哥哥的责任，但在任何情况下，哥哥的个错永远不能祸及弟弟”。  
这么多年来，鼬为了和弟弟在这个残酷的世界一起生存下去，不断游走于法律和道德之间，却尽可能不对别人弟弟下毒手，倒不是因为一时心软，而是出来混迟早是要还的。  
“我愚蠢的弟弟啊，谢谢你提醒我：不流无辜人之血。”鼬再次睁开眼时，嘴角噙着一抹欣慰的浅笑，对着虚空中的弟弟幻影，如同男女相爱时立下的誓言般，无比坚定的说道。“佐助，再等哥哥一下，等哥哥用那个該死的男人的鲜血，洗掉这双手的深重罪孽，就过去找你和父母亲。”然后，随手把那个从沉迷毒物的红发同伴手中得来，空空如也，有着危险品标签（骷髅和交叉骨头棒）的蓝色小药瓶，扔到不远处的垃圾桶里。  
“是你！一切都是你的错！”转眼间，神情已经和之前大不一样的鼬，从床上慢慢的坐起来，眸中浮现一抹凶残暴戾光泽，犹如从地狱归来的恶鬼一般，狞笑道。“宇智波斑，你为什么不乖乖去死？那样的话，那样的话...。”

tbc


End file.
